Colored Ice Bath
by writer3098
Summary: Blaine and Kurt, a perfect couple in some eyes, but to others their relationship is wrong. When they are just doing what everyone else has the freedom to do, one homophobic jerk decides he doesn't like it, and takes matters into his own hands.


Colored Ice Bath

A/N: This is my first fic off of a television show

Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Glee

"Hey Kurt," Blaine Anderson greeted his boyfriend as he came up behind him.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt responded turning around and shutting the locker, throwing his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"We gotta go to Glee," Blaine stated wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

"Yeah, but I kinda like this position," he said with a grin as he leaned his head down towards Blaine.

"Me too," he responded closing the small gap and capturing Kurt's lips in his own.

They stood there wrapped in each others arms and kissed lightly, not hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps until they heard a husky and disgusted voice say, "Get a room fags," before a cold splash hit their faces and they turned to see the back of a hockey player disappearing around the corner.

"Ugh, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked turning to his boyfriend, to find a face full of rage staring back at him.

"Yeah, you?" he asked wiping the purple slush from his eyes.

"Fine, I'm used to it by now, c'mon let's go to Glee Mercedes can help us wash this out," Kurt said grabbing his hand, sending jolts up his spine as he was pulled through the halls of McKinley. When they reached the show choir door, they stopped and Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Fair warning they're all gonna freak when they see us," he warned rubbing a hand over the shorter boy head.

"Why?" Blaine asked confused at why it was a big deal.

"They just will, it's too hard to explain to you, I will later," Kurt said as he pulled open the door and they both stepped in.

Once they were in the door, they heard several gasps from the other kids in the room, but Puck and Finn were the first on their feet. "Who?" Finn asked his eyes smoldering with anger.

"Some hockey player," Kurt responded as he walked over to were the girls were sitting and pulled them up, "Now c'mon help us get this out of our hair,"

"Hold up white boy," Mercedes said pulling him back into the room.

"Yeah Kurt, who was it?" Finn said coming over to stand by the group.

"Just some hockey player," Kurt said willing himself not to cry until they were in the bathroom.

"What did the puckhead look like?" Puck said walking over to stand next to Finn, cracking his knuckles.

"I-I think it was the one who slushied you last year," Kurt said and then quickly added, "Can we go wash this out now?"

"Yeah, we know who your talking about," Finn said as the girls lead Kurt and Blaine out the door, Finn grabbed Puck and followed them out.

The girls pushed Kurt and Blaine into the nearest washroom and pulled them over to the sink and began to wash the color and ice chunks from their hair. "Hold still," Kurt heard Mercedes snap at Blaine as he tried to move out of her hands.

"Ugh, I don't have my gel with me," Blaine complained as he had his hair washed out.

"It's been awhile since I saw you without that gel in your hair," Kurt teased but kept his eyes closed.

"I'm not gonna make it a habit," Blaine complained and then screamed, "This stuff stings!"

"Yeah, but you get used to it after awhile," Kurt told him as the girls put in their agreements.

"How long did it take you to get used to it?" Blaine asked, moving back into his mentor point of view.

"Blaine your my boyfriend now," Kurt said, knowing the word put shocks through both of their hearts, "I don't need you as a mentor too," at this, Quinn pulled a bit on Kurt's hair as she washed it, signaling him to shut up.

"I'm just worried about you," Blaine shot back, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I know, but to be honest, it took me about fifteen times to get used to it," Kurt admitted his voice cracking at the end. Hearing the hurt in his boyfriend's voice Blaine reached out his hand and let out a sigh when Kurt grabbed it.

"But we're not gonna let it happen again, unless you hurt our boy that is," Mercedes threatened as she finished washing out Blaine hair.

"'Cedes lay off," Kurt said but couldn't keep the smile off his face as he glanced up at his friend.

"What were ya'll doin' before getting' hit?" Mercedes asked slapping the back of Kurt's head.

"Uh," Kurt said looking down as his face burned.

"Get some white boy!" Mercedes cheered as she put two and two together.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Quinn said pulling Mercedes out the bathroom door.

Blaine chuckled to himself before pulling Kurt's face into his and touching their lips together. When he pulled away he whispered out, "I'm really gonna miss you next year Kurt,"

"I'm gonna miss you too but I-I'll come to visit as much as I can," he whimpered out.

"I know you will," Blaine confirmed wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

"Are you gonna be here or at Dalton?" Kurt asked against Blaine's neck, where he had hidden his head.

"I don't know, now we better get out there before they get suspicious," Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt out of the bathroom and into the now empty hallway.

**This fic has been written after I read somewhere that Blaine is a year younger than Kurt. I cannot remember where I read it from but as soon as I figure it out I will post it on here. Review please.**

**:D**


End file.
